youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Cryaotic
Cryaotic (born June 11, 1989), known professionally by his YouTube name as Cryaotic, 'originally '''ChaoticMonki '(he doesn't use that name anymore), is an American Let's Player that specializes in indie, adventure, stealth and horror games, as well as the occasional reading of short stories, mostly Creepypastas, or internet-related tales; Cryaotic also co-hosts a stream calledLate Night With Cry and Russ About Cry is best known for having a talented set of vocal chords, and his cooperations with other YouTubers (the most popular team-up being with PewDiePie). He is known to have a "glass half full" and clearly optimistic attitude and is very passive throughout almost every happening in his "Let's Play" games. He is also known to sometimes submerge himself into different personas (or to "act the part") related to the story of the game being played at the time. One example of this: when playing an indie horror game (in which he depicted himself as the "witch's" husband) he would yell comedic things such as "Honey! There's a head in the toilet!" and "Honey, you're creeping me out! Why did I marry that woman". Cry is also known to have numerous fans that are completely obsessed with his "angelic" voice and calm personality. These fans are usually female. This group of fans was, however, greatly increased in one of his videos, "Hangover Cure", where he reads a Yaoi fanfic of himself and his friend Russ Money. Cry has never revealed his face, but his name and location are known. Generally, he does not want his personal information (name, address, etc.) to be spread, despite some of it already being public; he works to make sure no more of his details become known. He co-hosts a Livestream, titled "Late Night with Cry and Russ" every Saturday night with his friends, who, since the begining of the Stream's history, have been known as "The Late Night Crew", or the "LNC" for short. The LNC consists of: Russ Money, Scott Jund and Snake. "Late Night with Cry and Russ" is streamed at 11:00 p.m. EST on Saturdays, which can be viewed at their twitch.tv account, or the fan channel Draxr. The stream lasts an average of 8 hours, usually into around 6-7 AM. Cry's profile picture was drawn by him when he used to draw (Cry was asked on his Tumblr what it was, and this is how he responded: "I used to draw, and it was a drawing I did way back when. :D Here y’go!") Bio Cryaotic is 27 years of age. A common debate among Cry's viewers is whether or not they would like to see his face. It is argued that if he were to be seen, it would ruin the mystery surrounding him. Regardless, he persistently and effectively refuses. Now the subject of asking him results in either being ignored or angry, fan-based retaliation. Cry has confirmed he wears glasses(x) and it is evident in one of his Tumblr posts where he describes looking through a recently cleaned pair of glasses is like HD. In a collaboration video with Jesse Cox, he empathised with Jesse when he complained about not being able to use Google Glass due to wearing glasses. On the stream Jund said Cry was 4'7" (in retaliation to Cry picking on Jund's height) and Cry confirmed this (possibly sarcasm).Cry has also confirmed he has blue eyes, and he does not have brown hair. As a YouTube gamer, Cryaotic does what he does regardless of his subscriber count, and more-so for the pure joy he delights in while playing. According to his Tumblr account, he sets aside 30 minutes to an hour a day which is filled with absolutely nothing but looking through fan-mail and messages, replying to as many as he can. On another website, a fan asked where the name Cry came from. Cry answered: "Playing Counter Strike as a kid. See a guy named Cryosin. Think it's a cool name. Make a WoW character with the same name. Former name used to be ChaoticMonki. People called me Cry for short on that server with that name. It stuck. Then I wanted to somehow combine the 2 names into something I personally made, that fit me better. So. Cryaotic was born." In the video (Dead Night with Cry and Russ 6/21/14 Part 6) Cry mentioned that he has 6 ethnicities. German, Italian, Scottish, Irish, French, and Cherokee. In another video (Cry Talks: Fish Answers) Cry had confirmed that he is a pansexual. He said that he only cared about the personality of the guy/girl/etc. that he had an relationship with, taking no consideration with gender or anything else. In another video (BroKen #3 w/ Cry) at time 49:54, Cry admits he doesn't own a green hoodie or have brown hair; that most fan-art portrayed him to have. Cry corrected Felix and Ken that his eyes are blue. Apparently born in Binghamton, NY as stated in the Late Night Stream on 2/20/16. Late Night with Cry and Russ Every Saturday, since 2011, Cry hosts a Livestream on his Twitch account, joined by his gaming friends Russ Money, Scott Jund, Snake, and maybe some other guests. The stream originated as a way for Cry to play with his fans throughout the night, but after a series of complications, it just became a way for Cry and his friends to entertain their fans with humor and video games. The stream usually lasts around 8 hours, starting at 11 PM to 6 or 7 AM in Eastern Time. Other The Sup Guy ''or Cry Dude'' is Cry's mascot, and it is the only visual representation for the YouTuber which was created in The Numbers, celebrating some of Cry's subscriber milestones. Many non-canon variants of the Sup Guy have since been created by fans, including Thneed,Mad!Cry, Virus!Cry, Handsome!Cry and ever so popular 9/22/12 LiveStream introducing: DrunkCry. Each of the variants are used to represent Cry himself. Having no face to be identified with by fans turns out to be a problem, hence artists will often draw him how they imagine him to look like as a human person, sometimes with his face obscured by a mask. Attributes of the human Cry change based on the artist's own personal ideas of him. A common trait with these drawings is the depiction of Cry having blue eyes, and ear length or slightly longer brown hair. Less common depictions see him with blonde hair. In a video he made together with PewDiePie and CinnamonToastKen, Cry said that he doesn't have brown hair and doesn't own a green hoodie. He also said that "Green isn't even my (Cry's) color!". He does, however, adore plaid. An unofficial name that was given to Cry's fans is CryBabies, as of 12/21/13, where a argument broke out in the livestream and Cry asked Red what the fans should be called, to which she replied "Crybabies." and Cry said "Oh come on!", Which suggests Cryaotic doesn't approve of this name. Despite this, fans still use the name "Crybabies" on occasion, and Cry will express he thinks the name is dumb, or he just generally dislikes it. Quotes *"You guys are just jealous of me and Pewds's fucking porn pictures that people have drawn!" (OHH BABY!! (Gmod Prop Hunt) *"Oh I forgot we were recording I need to put my sexy voice on." (IT'S CRUSHING ME!!! | Prop Hunt (Garry's Mod) *"How dare you advertise me to your people?!" (GETTING BLOATED (Shiftlings) *"Ah, what a special little fucking teacup." (Cry Plays: Undertale P3) *"Is this car?" (Keep Talking And Nobody Explodes) *"OH YOU GOT A RACECAR BED DUDE! HOLY SHIT!" (Cry Plays: Undertale P3) *"Sans your brother won't date me!" (Cry Plays: Undertale P3) *"Hey Sans, WAKE THE FUCK UP" (Cry Plays: Undertale P4) *"WELCOME TO FUCK" (Cry Plays: Undertale P4) *Same deal. You haven't heard? You're free man, you silly bean! (Cry Plays: Undertale 10 Finale) *"But Timmy was just there! Bruh!" (Cry Plays: 60 Seconds!) *"Bitches, bitches, big booty bitches, gotta have my bitches, sounds like a cereal commercial if you think about bitches as cereal" (I'm a rapper now (Temporary Video) *"Don't do cocaine" (Ski fuck (Temporary Video) *"Sometimes we forget math exists" (I'm a math (Temporary Video) The Crys (Fanmade) The Crys are seperate personas representing Cry's moods. During most of his videos/streams, Cry will sometimes enter into a "different personality", usually based on his emotional state/state of being/state of game at the time of recording. Some personalities are silly and fun, much like Cry usually is, while others are a bit more dark or malevolent. Certain personalities, such as Mad or Virus, are represented in fanart as cold or evil versions of Cry. Also, it is shown that one game can change him into more than one persona (Shown while he plays'' "Rule of Rose"'' and changes from MadCry to DrunkCry because he can't stand the battles). The most known Crys in the fandom are these 5 personas he "changes into": ''MadCry'': One of the most known and infamous of Crys, Mad is personified by a bloody mask with the mouth of the mask opened, revealing sharp "teeth". He is also personified as Cry's evil twin of sorts, shown in some drawings fighting against his malevolent doppleganger. While he is very rarely unleashed, when he is, Mad is known to use violent methods against NPCs, and uttering a laugh only attributed to an asylum patient. ''VirusCry'': While he is a bit like Mad, Virus is actually one of the more mysterious of the personalities Cry "controls". It's to be noted that while Virus may not posses Cry himself, he does posses the main tool Cry keeps at his disposal: his computer. He is believed by some to be the main cause of why most of Cry's games crash in the middle of his recordings. Virus is usually represented in a similar way to Mad, but uses a blue color scheme instead of red, with his mask's mouth shut, but his "teeth" are still shown. Also, replacing the blood usually staining Mad's mask, Virus instead had a neon-blue patch of data growing across the mask. This patch is known as the "Virus infection", known to infect certain individuals who come in physical contact with Virus. It resembles a Hollow, a character from the anime series "Bleach". ''DrunkCry'': 'One that's a bit more "recently discovered", DrunkCry only appears when Cry is, obviously, drunk as hell. Mostly in the Livestream's drinking games, Drunk has also appeared in the final 2 videos of Cry's walk-through of ''Rules of Rose. Cry's Let's Plays The following is a list of games completed by Cry, with number of videos in parentheses: * Afraid of Monsters: Director's Cut (12) * Always Sometimes Monsters (16) * Amnesia: The Dark Descent (34) * Ao Oni (6) * Asura's Wrath (12) * Batman – The Telltale Series (10) * Beyond: Two Souls (12) * Bioshock Infinite (14) * Bioshock Infinite: Burial at Sea (8) * Black Snow (3) * Broken Age (5) * Brothers – A Tale of Two Sons (4) * Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth (13) * Catherine (18) * Claire (8) * Clock Tower 3 (9) * Condemned: Criminal Origins (22) * Corpse Party (27) * Cry of Fear (22) * Cryostasis: Sleep of Reason (22) * D4: Dark Dreams Don't Die (5) * Dandelion: Wishes Brought to You (23) * Dandelion: Wishes Brought to You Season 2 (21) * Desert Nightmare (8) * Detention (4) * Deus Ex: Mankind Divided (24) * Dishonored (30) * Dreamfall: The Longest Journey (21) * Dreamfall Chapters – Book One (6) * Dreamfall Chapters – Book Two (5) * Dreamfall Chapters – Book Three (4) * Dreamfall Chapters – Book Four (4) * Dreamfall Chapters – Book Five (4) * Dying Light (4) * Estranged (3) * F.E.A.R. (25) * Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core (8) * Final Fantasy XV (25) * Firewatch (5) * Folklore (15) * Forest of Drizzling Rain (7) * Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins Of The Moon (15) * Game of Thrones (15) * Haunting Ground (16) * Heavy Rain (12) * Home (4) * htoL#NiQ: The Firefly Diary (6) * Ib (7) * Inside (5) * Kholat (1) * Layers of Fear – Inheritance (2) * Life is Strange (13) * Limbo (6) * Little Nightmares (6) * Mad Father (5) * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (14) * Momodora: Reverie Under the Moonlight (7) * Nightmare House 2 (10) * Okami (50) * Ori and the Blind Forest (9) * Papo & Yo (5) * Parasite Eve (4) * Penumbra: Black Plague (17) * Rakuen (12) * Ratchet & Clank (10) * Remember Me (9) * Resident Evil 5 (16) * Resident Evil 6 (41) * Resident Evil 7 (11) * Richard & Alice (8) * Rule of Rose (12) * Schuld (3) * Silent Hill 2 (13) * Soma (12) * Stories Untold (4) * Submerged (2) * Tales from the Borderlands (6) * The Cat Lady (13) * The Crooked Man (8) * The Last of Us (18) * The Legend of Dragoon (14) * The Magic Circle (5) * The Order: 1886 (7) * The Vanishing of Ethan Carter (5) * The Walking Dead (41) * The Witch's House (5) * The Wolf Among Us (13) * To The Moon (14) * Underhell (9) * Underhell Prologue (7) * Undertale (10) * Unravel (10) * Until Dawn (8) * Valiant Hearts (9) * Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (28) * What Remains of Edith Finch (4) * Which (2) * White Day (14) * Xenoblade Chronicles (24) The following is a list of games played by Cry in his playlist, Obscure Indie Games: * 1916 – Der Unbekannte Krieg (1) * A Mother's Inferno (1) * Angel Knights (1) * Au Sable (2) * Binding of Isaac (1) * Blackwell (1) * Broken Dimensions (1) * Candles (1) * Dark Ocean (2) * Dehinged Mind (1) * Dinner Date (1) * Dream Of The Blood Red Moon (2) * Eversion (1) * Façade (1) * Façade (Alexander Edition; 1) * Forbidden.exe (1) * Forget Me Not Annie (2) * Gravity Bone (1) * Gyossait (2) * Hadegonia (1) * Heritage (2) * Imscared – A Pixelated Nightmare (1) * Judith (1) * Luna 3 (1) * Mondo Medicals (1) * Paranormal (1) * Pathways Redux (1) * Perfectum (1) * Project Zomboid (1) * SCP-087 (1) * SCP-087-B (1) * SCP Containment Breach (1) * Silent Hive (1) * Slender (3) * Story of the Blanks (1) * Tales of Balken (1) * The Lost Souls (1) * The Mirror Lied (1) * Thirty Flights Of Loving (1) * Desert Nightmare (8) * A Bird Story (1) The following is a list of games played by Cry which were discontinued: * Anna (2) * Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth (9) [2010 * Dandelion: Wishes Brought to You Season 3 (8) * Deadly Premonition (4) * Dream of the Blood Moon (2) * Fatal Frame (5) * Grey (4) * Hatoful Boyfriend (2) * Korsakovia (1) * Lone Survivor (4) * Lucius (3) * Metro 2033 (11) * Nier (4) * Obscure (1) * Penumbra: Overture (12) * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (16) * The Screaming Woods (1) * Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea (1) * Yume Nikki (3) The following is a list of other playlists made by Cry: * Amnesia Custom Stories: Mega Collection! (156) * Cry Abridges (6) * Cry and Friends Play (56) * Cry Reads (44) * Cry Tries (24) * Cry Wastes Time (9) * The Numbers (10) External links * Cry's Tumblr * Cry's Twitter * Cry's Twitch * Deviantart * Reddit * Steam Group Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers